


Fun with Fighting and Flirting

by letsgooutintherain



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgooutintherain/pseuds/letsgooutintherain
Summary: Hand-to-hand training, no alchemy allowed. Ed is delighted, Roy annoyed. And neither knows how to stay on topic.





	Fun with Fighting and Flirting

Fighting hand-to-hand against Ed was a nightmare. Roy knew because he had seen him take down enemies of all seizes and skill levels. Which was probably why Riza had asked him to train with Roy. He was going to demote her, just for that. 

With a grimace he got to his feet and dusted off his hands, before looking up to meet Ed's laughing eyes. The problem was that it was so damn hard not to underestimate Ed. Even knowing what he did, Roy still had done it and his current set of bruises proved it. 

"Keep an eye on the big picture, not just the next move," Ed said, sending him a cocky grin. 

Roy shook his head and sent Ed a glare. That was easier said then done. Ed excelled at being unpredictable in a fight, with all that moving around he did. If they could have used alchemy, it would have tipped the scales heavily in Roy's favor, but no. No alchemy. 

Ed smiled feinted low and then swiped at his head and when Roy blocked his arms collided heavily with Ed's automail, forcing him back a step and then another one with the next kick and another with a fast punch, before Ed was out of his space again, only to come flying in again from a different direction a second later. 

Roy caught the feint too late and a blow to his chest sent him to the ground. Ed grinned down at him, before offering him a hand. With another glare Roy took it, but Ed wasn't fazed. 

"You'll get it eventually," he said goodnaturedly, "I learned to fight with the board stacked against me. Small, weak, unskilled. The mindset of an underdog sticks. It's usefull. But we'll get you there. You're still too used to being the top dog in any fight."

"Don't feel like I'm a top dog now," Roy said. He was tired of Ed beating him at every turn, but the blinding smile made it difficult to stay angry at him. 

"Don't worry, you'll get to top later," Ed said with a wink, before swiping his foot out, to take out Roy's legs. Roy managed to jump over it, a little amused that Ed had learned to use distraction since they had demolished the parade ground all those years ago, but he was too slow to block the fist that followed. 

"Big picture, Roy," Ed grinned. 

"I'm going to make you pay for that one," Roy threatened. He might not fall for the distraction, but the last thing he needed was to think about sex with Ed while they were fighting. He was loosing enough ground as it was.

"Promises, promises," Ed replied and then motioned for Roy to attack for a change. 

Roy looked him up and down and forced his mind back on track. Mindset of an underdog or not, right now Roy couldn't see how Ed might be at a disadvantage. Apart from the raw skill, he also had the advantage in both weight and strength. Automail was heavy and hard. And if that wasn't enough, despite it all Ed was fast. That his center of gravity was closer to the ground than Roy's didn't hurt either. If the point had been winning, Roy might have thrown that one at Ed, but Riza wanted him to train. 

Roy rolled his shoulders, inched closer and then threw a punch of his own. About ten seconds later he was on the ground. Again. 

He was definitely going to demote Riza for this idea.

* * *

Ed grinned cockily, as Roy slowly brushed the dust from his trousers before glaring up at Ed. 

"Are you tired? I thought Hawkeye was kidding when she said you needed the training."

"I don't need to be good at hand-to-hand combat," Roy growled, "What do I have Riza for?"

Ed got instantly serious. "That's stupid. She can't be there 24/7 and you can lose your alchemy faster than a blink, be it to rain or because you don't have your gloves."

With that he charged, faked a high blow and then changed directions, kicking Roy squarely into his stomach. He made sure to soften the impact.

Roy stumbled back and glared at him again. 

Ed smiled. That had to be what teacher felt like when she wiped the floor with Al and him. This was fun. Of course it would be more fun once Roy became a challenge. It wouldn't even take long. Roy was out of shape, not untrained. And his style was an interesting contrast to Ed's. Roy fought in a compact way, all defense and close to his body, right until he saw an opening. 

Ed dodged a blow and then countered with one of his own. Roy blocked it and the one following, but he lost sight of the big picture again, as Ed's flesh knee connected with the side of his leg. 

Roy cursed as Ed danced out of reach. 

"Don't look like that. It's good for your alchemy too. To train the mind you must train the body." Roy's glare deepened. And Ed loved that look. Roy was radiant when he was angry, eyes like dark knives and so full of intensity. Now he knew why Roy liked to rile him up. This was glorious.

Ed couldn't resist. He ran and jumped, ignoring the arms raised to block a kick that never came. Instead Ed barreled into him full body, using the momentum to make Roy fall backward and Ed on top of him, knees on either side of Roy's hips and before Roy could come up with another defense he dived in and kissed him.

He could taste salt and sweat and Roy, his short breath only making him more lightheaded. And there was a chuckle on Roy's lips as he pulled Ed closer, a hand in Ed's hair, another sneaking down to his ass, his world narrowed down to Roy, his lips, his fingers.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Roy chuckled when Ed finally broke away to catch his breath.

"You are distracting when you're angry," Ed said.

Roy raised an eyebrow, before a grin spread on his face. "Am I now? Well let's see if I can distract you some more."

Ed grinned and forced the flipping sensation in his stomach down. "Nope. Not now. You can do whatever you want tonight, but until then I'm not risking Hawkeye shooting me for doing a half-assed job."

He jumped to his feet and held a hand out for Roy. Roy glared at him.

**Author's Note:**

> For RoyEd Week, day 1. Prompt: Fighting.  
> All mistakes are my own.


End file.
